empirebuilderfandomcom-20200213-history
Galactic Civ: Secret War
Welcome to Galactic Civ: Secret War! This will be ostensibly similar to every other nations game we have played. While it is similar in many aspects it will also be quite different. How you ask? Good question let's find out! Gameplay Without spoiling too much of what I have in store for you. The game will be nation based as before with each nation occupying a small plot of starting land. The nations will then seek to increase their population, culture, military strength, size, or any damn thing you think will help you get a leg up on all the other nations you are playing against. Previous games eventually sort of felt like a race to get the most armies or to get the highest level of tech. To help combat this I will not penalize you for wanting to think outside the box and create your own tech or for wanting to keep your nation away from guns for aesthetic or roleplaying reasons. That being said an army with bows is still likely to lose to an army with guns; so think carefully when rolling on tech and be creative with it! More info to come...... Actions As in nearly every other version of the game you will get 4 actions per turn rolling d20s. Low rolls will likely get you nothing; rolling a 1 will be EXTREMELY DETRIMENTAL. The inverse is also true, rolling high will see progress towards your goal; rolling a 20 will get ALMOST anything you roll for. Be smart however, don't roll for gunpowder if your nation has barely mastered fire. If I feel you are missing a crucial component you need to get the tech you want I will tell you so. I will never waste rolls. If you roll a 20 and are going for tanks but are missing a key component like mastery over the wheel or something akin to that. I will award you with one of the components instead and tell you why you did not get what you rolled for. Warfare Battles will be conducted in the standard manner. Armies and navies roll d10s(barring any upgrades) Battles will be determined using the following system: 1-9 Draw, both player lose an army and combat continues. 10-19 Minor Victory, the loser loses 2 army and the winner loses 1. 20-29 Clear victory, the loser loses 3 armies, the winner loses 1. 30-39 Crushing Victory, the loser loses 4 armies. 40-49+ Absolute Victory, the loser loses all armies in the current battle. The scale is subject to change Culture Just like in my last game infrastructure does matter. You cannot spend every roll beefing up your armies and navies while your people live in squalor and filth. One of the qualities of being an effective leader is treating your people well or at least scaring them enough to shut them up. In any event, you are playing as a NATION roleplay like it. You cannot ignore your people and expect no consequences. If your culture/stability (interchangeable terms for this game) is significantly higher than another nation who shares borders with you; you will begin to take their territory. Take care, the reverse is also true! Tech I will go over this in more detail as I think of rules to implement. Tech will always be the backbone of nations games and will determine who is the most advanced civ. However, in this game it will be easier to keep up without spending every roll on tech to keep up with the other players. Tech will matter less in battles and in general. I cannot stress enough that you should not think your army on horses can beat an army of tanks without some other buffs applied to them. Whether they be of this world or not which leads me into my next topic.... Magic It's in baby you better believe it. I know many of you will opt to go this route and know that it will function almost identically to tech and may be a fun way to make your nation stronger without sacrificing the integrity of your roleplaying. GM Events I will fuck with you. All of you; at any time. Be ready. Roleplaying & You Roleplaying is not just an incredibly sexy bedroom activity. It is also the lifeblood of nation games. Here are some do's and don't of roleplaying: DONT -Robotically post your actions turn after turn -Ignore the other players -Be a fucking faggot DO -Engage the other nations in various manners; the sky's the limit! -Tell a story! The best players are interesting. Make others want to talk to you; make me want to see what you do next. Life is full of friendship, love, and betrayal; this game should be too! -Be a fucking faggot. Every game needs heroes and villians. I will attempt to be as unbiased as possible in the actual wars and GM events. But if you are a consistently good roleplayer your MAJOR successes and failures will be met by equally good responses from me. I will also do a thorough response to battles. The main goal of this game is to have fun. As with all games there must be a winner; but playing to win is the fastest way to get labelled as a faggot. Form alliances, break hearts, but most importantly; HAVE FUN! Rankings & Statistics As many of you may know, I love numbers I will keep extensive records of every stat your nation has. If you played my last game and want to resurrect your nation\ I love you and yes I kept your stats. This game will function differently but I will give bonuses to those who RP well. write good fluff for their nation, make a wiki page for said nation, and those of you who are just fucking excellent dudes/dudettes. Schedule The schedule is tentative and fluid. I want to attempt to include as many of you as possible. Likely days are: Monday - Afternoon or late Wednesday - Afternoon or late Friday - Afternoon There is also a chance Friday may get changed to Thursday. Also, we have an optional weekend session every week if enough of you can make it and of course if I can make it; we can run one. Category:Rules Category:Secret War